Molsheim Alsace (2019)
|manufacturer = |related = Bugatti Chiron|horsepower = 1,479|torque = 1,180 lb⋅ft|miles_/_gallon = N/A|transmission = 7-Speed dual-clutch}}The 2018 Bugatti Divo is a limited edition high-end hypercar manufactured in 2018 and was added on November 21, 2018, as part of Thanksgiving 2018 update. The Divo was the most expensive vehicle in the Ultimate Driving Universe before Bugatti Centodieci and La Voiture Noire were added, being priced at $11,600,000. It is $2,600,000 more than the fourth most expensive car in the series, the Lamborghini Veneno Roadster. While the Divo isn't as fast as its predecessor, the Bugatti Veyron, it has exceptionally better handling. The Divo features a customizable secondary color. Description * The Bugatti Divo is a mid-engine track-focused sports car developed and manufactured by Bugatti Automobiles S.A.S. The car is named after French racing driver Albert Divo, who raced for Bugatti in the 1920s winning the Targa Florio race twice. * The car includes a redesigned exhaust system featuring quad exhaust pipes, a 1.8 metre wide fixed rear wing (23% wider than the retractable wing on the Chiron), a NACA duct on the roof that channels air to the rear of the car on a central fin and ultimately on the rear wing for improved downforce. The interior in the Divo is relatively similar to the more luxurious Chiron, but has Alcantara and carbon-fiere trim in order to save weight. * The car generates 456 kg (1,005 lb) of downforce at top speed, 90 kg (198 lb) more than the Chiron. The top speed is, however, reduced, owing to the extra drag produced by the aerodynamic elements and due to excessive pressure on the tires resulting from a lower ride height(Same as the trivia). Power output is unchanged * Acceleration from 0-62 MPH (0-100 KM/H) is also unchanged from the Chiron. The Divo lacks the top speed mode unlocked with a special key as present on the Chiron. The production of the Divo is limited to 40 units and the car will be built alongside the Chiron at the Bugatti factory. All of the 40 cars were pre-sold before the public debut to Chiron owners through special invitation by the dealers. But the Bugatti Divo sold out in its first day of availability.The base price for the Divo was €5 million ($5.8 million USD), around twice the price of what the standard Chiron cost. Gallery Bugatti Divo.png Divoback.png Trivia * While the Divo makes almost $200 more in cashback per mile, it still loses to the Hennessey Venom F5 in money per hour. * Despite the Divo making less in money per hour than the Hennessy Venom F5, it still produces the most experience per hour. * While sharing the exact same engine, horsepower and producing more downforce than the Chiron, the Divo is 25 miles per hour slower. The top speed was limited to just 236 MPH in part because anything higher would put excessive pressure on the tires. * Only 40 units were made, and when it first appeared in the showroom, all units were sold on the spot in a single day. Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:AWD Vehicles Category:W16 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Hypercars Category:Togglable Spoiler Cars Category:French Vehicles Category:Bugatti